Heretofore, an EPDM glass run channel used in automobiles ordinarily have been napped or coated in an effort to provide high abrasion resistance, low friction, and good release properties. Napping, however, requires electrostatic fiber planting, a costly process, while prior art coatings have been deficient in physical properties. For example, moisture curable polyether-polyurethane and polyester-polyurethane based coatings containing silicone oil provide abrasion resistance, but are difficult to control with respect to quality and application, because of lack of curing agents, and require a primer coating and/or surface treatment on the EPDM glass run channel substrate. Other coatings, such as various polyester-polyurethanes formulated with silicone oil for lubrication exhibit either inadequate abrasion resistance and/or incompatibility between the polyurethane and the silicone oil.
Japanese Patent applications JP 60-173011 (1985), JP 62-41215 (1987), JP 63-130616, and JP 64-6017 (1989), relate to polyurethane compositions made from low molecular weight polyolefin polyols and are directed to adhesives, coatings, and sealants. In Japanese Patent JP 60-179251 (1985), a mixture of a low molecular weight polyolefin polyol and a blocked methylene diphenyl diisocyanate is utilized as an adhesive for splicing an EPDM glass run channel and weather stripping, while JP 60-181137 (1985) suggests that the same composition can be used as an adhesive to obtain adhesion between EPR (ethylene-propylene rubber) and metal as well as between plastics and rubber. JP 61-136528 (1986) relates to a low molecular weight polyolefin polyol mixed with an N-halogenated amide functional compound used as a coating primer for an EPDM glass run channel where the top coat is a polyester-urethane based coating containing silicone oil while JP 61-137735 (1986) discloses the same composition as an adhesive for fiber flocking on an EPDM glass run channel. Japanese patent application JP 60-179470 and patent JP 60-24821 relate to the utilization of greater than 98 percent hydrogenated polyhydroxy polybutadiene as (a) a crosslinking agent, or (b) an additional polyol component in a polyester and/or polyether urethane coating compositions which are applied to flocked substrates to enhance their resistance to abrasion, weathering, and heat. Japanese Application JP 59-201838 relates to a co-extruded rubber product having a sliding surface as well as to a fabrication method therefor, wherein a rubber substrate is coextruded with a sliding surface composition which is a mixture of urethane forming components. Subsequently, the substrate as well as the sliding surface are vulcanized and cured at the same time.